tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Alison VIKTORIN
=Alison VIKTORIN= Also known as:Alison RetzloffDate of birth: 1981-02-01Hometown: Argyle, Texas, U.S.A.Hobbies:Horseback RidingWebsite:AgencyChristmas RolesMy Santa (OAV) as Sharry Non Christmas Conan Edogawa in "Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation" (VG)Hermia in "Midsummer Night’s Dream" (play)Juliet in "Romeo and Juliet Lead" (play)Lisa in "Key Exchange" (play)Magician's Assistant in "Norma's Place" (TV)Principal/Dory in "Walker Texas Ranger" (TV)Tiffany in "Invasion of the Baud iSnatchers" (play)Burst Angel (TV) : Commentary (eps 10, 24) A Certain Scientific Railgun (TV) : Commentary (ep 6) A Certain Scientific Railgun S (TV) : Commentary (ep 7) Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) : Commentary (ep 4) Haganai (TV) : Commentary (ep 8) Jyu-Oh-Sei (TV) : Commentary (ep 6) Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) : Commentary (ep 6) Basilisk (TV) as Takechiyo (ep 18) BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) Black Cat (TV) as Adam Blassreiter (TV) as Sepp (ep 14) Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Add On Disc (OAV) as Kobato Hasegawa Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (movie) as Conan Edogawa Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (movie) as Conan Edogawa Case Closed: The Last Magician of the Century (movie) as Conan Edogawa Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) as Conan Edogawa A Certain Magical Index (TV) as Kuroko Shirai A Certain Magical Index II (TV) as Kuroko Shirai A Certain Scientific Railgun (TV) as Kuroko Shirai A Certain Scientific Railgun S (TV) as Kuroko Shirai Darker than Black (TV) as Rika (eps 7-8) Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) as Suo Pavlichenko Desert Punk (TV) as Tsumiko (ep 13) El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Joaquin (ep 26) EUREKA SEVEN AO (TV) as Liu Ing Fairy Tail (TV); Cait Shelter Wizard (ep 63 and 68) Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) Ghost Hunt (TV) as Kenji (eps 12-13) Good Luck Girl! (TV) Guilty Crown (TV) Haganai (TV) as Kobato Hasegawa Haganai NEXT (TV) as Kobato Hasegawa Heaven's Lost Property (TV) as Tomoko (Tomoki's alter-ego) Heaven's Lost Property Forte (TV) as Tomoko (eps 6, 9, 12) Heaven's Lost Property: Project Pink (OAV) as Tomoko (Tomoki's alter-ego) Heaven’s Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork as Tomoko (eyecatcher) Hell Girl (TV) as Nina (ep 17) High School DxD New (TV) as Gasper Bloody Jyu-Oh-Sei (TV) as Rai; Thor Klein (Young) Karneval (TV) as Kiichi Kodocha (TV) Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru as Fumika Narutaki; Fuuka Narutaki Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu as Fumika Narutaki; Fuuka Narutaki Michiko & Hatchin (TV) as Gabriel Belenbauza Yamada (ep 1) MoonPhase (TV) Mushi-Shi (TV) as Isana (ep 22); Maho (ep 3) Mushishi (live-action movie) as Maho Negima! (TV) Negima!? (TV) as Fumika Narutaki; Fuuka Narutaki One Piece (TV) as Chabo (FUNimation); Child B (FUNimation; ep 180); Hoichael Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Little Boy (ep 17) Peach Girl (TV) as Tomiko Rumbling Hearts (TV) as Hotaru Sands of Destruction (TV) as Reve (Young; ep 12) Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Sasami Iwakura Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) as Sasami Iwakura Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as Zero (Young) School Rumble (TV) Sgt. Frog (TV) as Kararara (eps 64-65, 77) Shakugan no Shana (movie) as Yukari Hirai Shiki (TV) as Shizuka Matsuo Shin chan (TV) (FUNimation; ep 4) Space Dandy (TV) as QT Space Dandy Season 2 (TV) as QT Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) as Carmichael Summer Wars (movie) as Shingo Jinnouchi Suzuka (TV) Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (OAV) Toaru Majutsu no Index: Endymion no Kiseki (movie) as Kuroko Shirai (The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Acra Witchblade (TV) as Yuuki (ep 16) Wolf Children (movie) as Ame (Child) Burst Angel (TV) as Amy Case Closed (TV) as Conan Edogawa; Korma (eps 84-85) Case Closed The Movie: The Time Bombed Skyscraper as Conan Edogawa Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (movie) as Conan Edogawa Dragon Ball GT (TV); Futoba's Daughter (ep 3); Queen Bee (ep 6) Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (special) as Bucky Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Emy (ep 40) Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) Kiddy Grade (TV) as Viola Kodocha (TV) as boy on stage (ep 16) Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar (special) as Spirit Guide Negima! (TV) as Fumika Narutaki; Fuuka Narutaki Samurai 7 (TV); Tortoise-Express Rider (eps 4, 14) Spiral (TV) Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Fubuki Sanada (Sato) Category:Alison VIKTORIN Category:My Santa Category:My Santa/Crew Members Category:Voice actors